ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN
by BloddyDemon
Summary: EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN EN SPRINGWOOD NO ES DE MUCHO AGRADO PARA FRED, PERO PINHEAD ESTÁ DIPUESTO A HACERLE CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN


UN CUENTO DE SAN VALENTÍN:

Era el día de San Valentín en Sprinwood y a punto de ser las once de la noche un grupo de amigos muy peculiares se despedían para pasar esa noche especial del 14 de febrero.- Adiós Pinhead, buena suerte con Julia- Dijo un muñeco con aspecto aterrador vestido con un peto vaquero y de pelo anaranjado.- Lo mismo te digo con Tiffany, Chucky – dijo despidiéndose el cenobita dejando a los otros dos monstruos del grupo de camino a sus casas- No sé que tan empeñados están en el día de San Valentín- dijo un hombre con el rostro quemado y un jersey de rayas rojas y verdes a su compañero; un hombre con una gabardina negra y una máscara blanca con la del cuadro de "el grito"- el día de san Valentín era en la edad media, una celebración en la que se latigueaba a las mujeres por que creía que eso era signo de la fertilidad. Así que creo que la verdadera forma de celebrar este día sería cometiendo un asesinato brutal.- Ghostface le miró traumatizado y sorprendido- Fred, siéntate- pidió señalando un banco de la plaza – Voy a contarte una historia- Fred rondó los ojos, sabía que Ghosface no le dejaría irse hasta que le escuchara, así que cedió- vale, pero después de esto te pegaré tal guantazo en la cara que haré que parezca un acordeón.- le soltó Freddy asqueado- Bien, hace mucho tiempo, en estas mismas fechas en un pequeño pueblo vivía un hombre que, al igual que tú, no se emocionaba mucho con este día, se llamaba Frost Heart...

En un pequeño pueblo un hombre de rostro pálido y pelo negro se encontraba en su casa cuando llamaron a su puerta- hola Frost - dijo una mujer de pelo blanco largo y liso vestida con un abrigo verde- venía a invitarte a la fiesta de San Valentín de hoy- ¡¿ Cuantas veces tengo que deciros que yo no celebro esta fiesta?! Dejadme en paz.- contestó de forma grosera y cerrando la puerta a aquella muchacha. - odio el dí de San Valentín, todos estarían mucho más felices sin esta estúpida fiesta- concluyó tumbándose en el sofá para echarse una siesta...

Frost estaba cómodamente dormido cuando un gran estruendo lo despertó. Vio extrañado que el causante del ruido era una ventana abierta,, por la que entraba una pequeña brisa.- "¿como se habrá abierto?"- `pensó él- cerró la ventana rápidamente y se asustó al ver que la ventana se cerró de golpe- ¿quien hay ahí?- dijo asustado- hola Frost Heart- llamó una femenina voz tras él. Frost se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer de pelo dorado y suelto con rizos de tubo y una sábana de lino tapándola el cuerpo- ¿ quién eres? ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa?- permite me que me presente, soy Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor.- es imposible... los dioses griegos son solo mitología.- contestó con la intención de empujarla hacia la puerta con la sorpresa de que la traspasaba causando la frío en la mano- También soy el espíritu del pasado, vengo a enseñarte lo que desencadenó tu problema con las fiesta de san Valentín.- Yo no tuve ningún problema, simplemente no me gusta.- el espíritu se quedó pensativo.- mmm... curioso que me digas eso- dio una patada en el suelo haciendo aparecer una puerta delante de Frost con el nombre de este en un letrero y la abrió dejando abierta la puerta a sus recuerdos...

En estos se veía a un pequeño Frost Heart preparando una caja antes de ir a la escuela con cosas de san Valentín para luego salir corriendo hasta llegar a su escuela y decorar la clase con adornos de San Valentín- Frost Heart ¿ qué haces?- preguntó una voz masculina tras el pequeño niño- preparo la clase para San Valentín- aquel hombre, el cual era su profesor de filosofía le dedicó una mirada de cansancio,- Por favor, Frost Heart, ¿ de verdad crees que esto te servirá en tus estudios? Deja de hacer el estúpido y ponte a estudiar, esto nadie lo valorará jamás...- e pequeño Frost Heart se quedó destrozado viendo como el profesor se marchaba en busca de los demás alumnos. Frost se quedó destrozado, las palabras de aquella persona lo habían cambiado. Inmediatamente, cogió la caja y la lanzó a la estufa abierta que había en la clase. Se sentó en un pupitre y se puso a llorar .

Frost se volvió a despertar tumbado en el sofá extrañado y confundido.

¿pero que...?- se detuvo al ver una caja de lo que parecían bombones en forma de corazón depositada a sus pies con una nota que ponía "ábreme" . Esta obedeció el escrito, liberando una nube rosa que inundó toda la sala dejando tras ella a una mujer esbelta de pelo corto rosa y una ropa que parecía estar compuesta por un corsé del siglo XIX que destacaba los enormes atributos femeninos de aquella extraña y una falda que la llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, de donde partía unas medias de rejilla negras hasta unos zapatos rosas de tacón.- buenos días-se presentó la muchacha- soy el espíritu del San Valentín presente, y vengo a enseñarte que te estas perdiendo al no celebrar este día - ¿ por qué todos los frikis tienen que venir a mi casa?- murmuró en susurro algo irritado – Vamos, hay mucho que ver...- le contestó como si nada, abrazándole y dejando su cara espachurrada entre sus pechos...

La rosada chica le empujó hasta la calle y lo llevó hasta la plaza central, - Todo el mundo que está aquí celebra San Valentín,- la chica lo acercó a una ventana de una casa para que viera una escena, era una fiesta, en la que parejas de todo tipo se reunían para celebrar su amor- no me creo que no quieras estar aquí, el poder estar con gente que te quiera, solo por un recuerdo del pasado que te persigue...- con lagrimas en los ojos, Frost Heart escuchó como el eco de esas palabras se marchaba al desaparecer la chica que lo acompañaba.- ¿ hola?- dijo entre una espesa niebla, dándose con la cara en algo duro viejo y gris. Cuando la niebla se disipó distinguió frente a él una estatua de piedra mohosa con la figura de una mujer con gabardina y con un dedo señalándolo- Tú – resonó una voz de mujer profunda.- ¿ quien es?- dijo Frost asustado. La estatua saltó hasta acabar en frente del mortal destrozando la capa de yeso que la recubría, dejando ver a una mujer de unos dos metros, de piel blanca como la nieve; ojos azules muy oscuros y unos labios negros, que ocultaba su cuerpo por una gabardina negra- SOY EL ESPIRITÚ DE LAS FESTIVIDADES FUTURAS- anunció amenazante - ¿ vienes a enseñarme como puedo divertirme el año que viene?- NO porque para mí ya no hay nada que enseñar- ¿ pero por qué?- porque veo un futuro que tú has causado. Ahora los días son tristes y oscuros y todo por ti, Frost Heart, al desterrar la festividad de San Valentín sembraste el odio en la tierra y ahora todo se ha perdido POR TU CULPA...- fue lo ultimó que le dijo antes de que se despertara...

Despertó en su sofá dormido, miró el reloj, las once de la noche, todavía no era tarde, podía arreglar las cosas.

Se dirigió hasta la casa de su amigo, quien, lo había invitado a la fiesta.- Frost ¿ qué haces aquí?- dijo extrañada la chica de pelo blanco que lo había invitado inicialmente a la fiesta- Hola Seira, venía a pasar el día de San Valentín contigo- todos los invitados se callaron al oír eso- Pues claro entra, tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Y es por eso por lo que se celebra San Valentín- finalizó Ghostface- lo único que me queda claro de la historia es que has parodiado cuento de navidad, obra original de Charles Dickens- Bueno,- quiso aclarar Ghostface - ¿ sabes a lo que me refiero?- ¿ y cómo quieres que empiece?- bueno- pensó- he visto a Nancy Thompson entrar en el bar hace poco...- Freddy tomó aire y entró el este para buscar a Nancy.

\- Nancy...- ella se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el asesino frente a ella- ¿ qué quieres Fred?- ¿Te... gustaría... ir a cenar conmigo? - Mientras no me claves nada en el cuerpo- no te preocupes, lo único que pueden clavarnos es la factura del restaurante...


End file.
